


Proper Romance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #253: Romance.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Proper Romance

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #253: Romance.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Proper Romance

~

“Right,” said Harry, finishing his pint. “I’m off.”

“Do you and Snape have romantic plans for Valentine’s tonight?” asked Hermione.

Standing up, Harry shrugged. “You know Severus.” 

Ron snorted. “Snape’s idea of romance is probably reading some dusty Potions journal.” 

Harry smiled faintly. “I think you’d be surprised. Anyway, see you later.” 

Once he was gone, Hermione sighed. “I do hope Snape does something good for Harry today. He’s had so little love in his life--”

Ron hugged her. “He seems happy enough. Now, should we discuss _our_ romantic evening?” 

She smiled, putting Harry out of her mind. “Yes. Let’s.” 

~

Arriving home, Harry hung up his cloak. “Severus?” 

“Kitchen.” 

Harry entered the kitchen, inhaling appreciatively. “Smells delicious.” 

“Roast,” said Severus. “With treacle tart for afters.” 

“Brilliant.” Harry pursed his lips. “What’s the occasion?” 

“I just felt like cooking.” 

Harry hummed, coming up behind Severus. “So this isn’t you being romantic for Valentine’s Day?” 

Severus snorted. “I don’t do romance.” 

“Right.” Harry rested his chin on Severus’ shoulder. “Does that mean you don’t want Valentine’s Day sex later?” 

Severus spun, facing Harry. “Don’t be ridiculous. Sex is always welcome.” 

Harry grinned, kissing him. Severus’ idea of romance suited him just fine.

~


End file.
